The instant invention relates to a novel headband construction which is convertible so that it can be worn, in the alternative, as a conventional headband, as a pair of sunglasses or sunshields, or as a retainer for conventional eyeglasses.
The wearing of sunglasses or sunshields has become highly popular for virtually all outdoor activities. It is also generally known to wear sunglasses or sunshields, as well as conventional eyeglasses, in combination with retainer straps and the like during strenuous or rigorous physical activities to securely retain the sunglasses or sunshields or conventional eyeglasses on the head of a wearer. In recent years the wearing of headbands has also become relatively popular, and a wide variety of headband constructions have become available for use as articles of ornamentation or for more practical reasons, particularly during rigorous physical activity, such as for retaining the hair to prevent it from interfering with the eyes, or for absorbing perspiration.
While sunglasses or sunshields, headbands and eyeglass retainers have heretofore been available as separate components, a single device which is convertible for use, in the alternative, as a pair of sunglasses or sunshields, as a headband or as a retainer for eyeglasses is unknown in the prior art. The instant invention provides such a device comprising an elongated flexible band which is snugly receivable in encircling relation on the head of a wearer having a pair of eye openings therethrough, and a flexible flap attached to the band or forming a continuation thereof. The flap is alternately positionable in a first position thereof wherein it is wrapped around the band for covering the eye openings and a second position thereof wherein it is disposed adjacent the band but the eye openings are unobstructed so that the band is receivable on the head of a wearer with the eye openings aligned with the eyes of the wearer. Means are provided in the headband construction for selectively retaining the flap in the first or second positions thereof; and, in the preferred embodiment, a lens piece, which is at least partially flexible, is detachably secured on the band so that it substantially covers the eye openings. Also in the preferred embodiment, the headband is constructed from a flexible fabric piece, such as a bandana, having a substantially triangular portion, which is folded so that a pair of the corners of the triangular portion define opposite ends of the band, and a triangular flap which integrally extends from the band, the unattached corner of the triangular flap being defined by the third corner of the triangular portion of the fabric sheet. Accordingly, it is seen that by positioning the flap in the first position thereof wherein it covers the eye openings and the lens piece and tying or otherwise interconnecting the ends of the band, the headband construction can be worn as a conventional headband or as a neckkerchief. However, by moving the flap to the second position thereof wherein the eye openings and the lens piece are unobstructed, the headband can be worn as a pair of eyeglasses, or sunglasses or sunshields when the lens piece is appropriately colored. As a third alternative, the headband construction can be worn with the flap in the second position thereof and with the lens piece removed from the band to retain a pair of eyeglasses on a wearer. Specifically, the headband construction can be worn in this manner with the eye openings aligned with the eyes of a wearer so that the portions of the band adjacent the eye openings engage the frame and the peripheral portions of the lenses of a pair of eyeglasses to retain the glasses on the head of a wearer.
The closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. patents to Stangl U.S. Pat. No. 150,474; Tilton U.S. Pat. No. 178,328; Holly et al U.S. Pat. No. 198,474; Gould U.S. Pat. No. 207,187; Sameth U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,137; Gross et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,147; McBrayer U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,851; and Van Tiem et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,051. While these references disclose a variety of eyeglass and goggle constructions, including some which are embodied with headbands and the like, they clearly do not suggest a combination headband construction which embodies the novel structural features of the instant invention and which is adaptable for a variety of different uses. Hence, the above references are believed to be of nothing more than general interest.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a convertible headband construction which can be worn in the alternative as a conventional headband or as a pair of sunglasses or sunshields.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a combination headband construction which can be worn as a headband, as a pair of sunglasses or sunshields, or as an eyeglass retainer.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a novel headband construction which can be worn as a headband having the appearance of a conventional bandana or, in the alternative, worn as a pair of sunglasses or sunshields.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.